Kurt and Blaine's Story
by Athena Wonderland
Summary: This is the second story in the Mean series. Not a Songfic. This is the story of when they meet.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do own my OC's in this series though!

This is part of my mean series. This is when Kurt and Blaine meet.

"Yes Rachel… Huh-uh… I'll be home later to cook dinner… Yes I know Tina and Mercedes are going to be home late… Yeah, yeah, Love you too. I will see you later," Kurt said into his phone. He had lived in New York for a year now and lived with three of his best friends, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel. They and their friend Artie, who lived in the dorms of NYU, had made it to New York and were living the college dream.

They had enough money to pay for college, an apartment, and food. Not to mention they had food, and extra money to spend. Yep, life was pretty good especially for Kurt. He didn't get dumped into dumpsters or the trash or get slushie.

Yeah life was good. Especially, until…

_Splash!_ "Oh my god! I'm SOO sorry!" said an energetic young male who had been rushing past Kurt. Kurt shook his head and opened his eyes.

"It's okay. Don't worry! I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kurt said as he helped to pick the babbling man up.

"Please don't beat me up. I'm still new here. I'm really sorry! I-," Kurt cut him off by putting his finger over the man's lips.

"Beat you…up?" Kurt stared for a moment, before laughing his head off. People stared at him, including the young man.

"What? What's so funny!" he demanded. Kurt wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just. Me? Beat you up? Ha! Oh you've got to be joking!"

"No. Just last year I was getting beat up for being me," the man said. Kurt shook his head.

"Getting beat up was my job back in High School as well," Kurt said, "Come on. I'll buy you some coffee."

The man just nodded his head and followed Kurt to Kurt's favorite Coffee Shop in New York, AJ's Coffee Shop.

/

"Kurt Hummel. As I live in and breathe," said a short white haired girl behind the coffee shop counter. She quickly got up from her spot behind the counter to hug him, "Babe, it has been too long since you came to the shop."

"Alex, I was here last week," Kurt said to his friend. Alexandria Jamieson was one of the first best friends he made in New York. She owned her own café and was very successful at it too. Her house was actually above the shop.

"I know, but you are and have always been my best customer, babe. The usual?" she said heading back around the counter to the equipment.

"Yeah and whatever my friend is here is having," Kurt said pointing to the short man behind him.

"OHHH. Kurtsie's got a date!"

"Alexandria, it's not a date," Kurt said gritting his teeth. Apparently Alex wasn't listening.

"Hi, hon! Welcome to AJ's Coffee Shop. I'm Alex. Chef, owner, and… barista! I'm Kurtsie-kin's best friend! What's your name?" Alex said rather hyper.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson," the man said with a laugh.

"Ooooh. Formalness," said Alex, "Kurt, I think you brought me an alien. He's so … FORMAL! If this was an anime I would have hearts in my eyes from all the cuteness."

Blaine laughed. "Nope, not an alien sadly. Just a freshman in the NYU music program."

"Cool beans dude!" Alex said, her mid western accent starting to shift, "My baby, Kurt over there is in Fashion Designing program at NYU!"

Blaine noticed her country accent. Kurt also noticed. "Alex, did you get in a country play?"

"Why yes how'd you-," she stop short as soon as she realized her voice had change. She cleared her throat, "Sorry 'bout that. But. Yeah, I did!" Kurt gave his friend a huge smile.

"That's great Alex! Which play?"

"_Buried Child_. Real spooky. I got the part of Father Dewis. Well, I guess its Pastor Dewis now, considering they changed it to the girl!" Alex squealed.

"It sounds so interesting, Alex, but Blaine still hasn't ordered," Kurt pointed out. She gave a look of surprise, and then gave an apologetic grin.

"Sorry. Kurt knows how I love to talk. What can I get ya hon?" she said setting to work on Kurt's mocha.

"Just a medium drip," Blaine said pulling out his wallet. Kurt stopped him short.

"I'm paying, Blaine. I'm the one that spilled you coffee," Kurt said. Alex raised an eye brow.

"Not a date my ass," Alex mumbled under her breath, "those will be right out darlin'. And Kurt that will be 20 million bucks," she smirked.

"Here's ten dollars," Kurt replied back, "Keep the change, Lexie." He put his arm around Blaine and guided him to a table.

"Kurt's being a Jerk today, ain't he?" Alex shouted to her friend with a smile.

"You coffee is the best in town doll, but I'm not paying you 20 million," Kurt shouted back.

Alex just laughed and set to work. Kurt just shook his head and looked to Blaine.

"Sorry about Alex. She is quite the handful."

"It's okay. She's pretty cool," said Blaine as he looked at the smiling barista, "So… I take it, you're gay."

"Yep. I don't usually come to the café with anyone besides my girls and my friend Artie," Kurt said, "When I first moved here a year ago, me and the girls wanted to find a coffee shop where we could sit and drink coffee and talk about what was going on in life. My friends Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and I all lived in the same apartment, but barely found time to talk to one and other.

"So we looked around at café's near NYU, most were crowded or unaccepting. Then one day we stumbled on this little place. Back then it was worn down and had no appeal. But we walked in anyway. We looked around and saw a girl at the front counter reading a book. When she heard us coming she basically looked at us in surprise and asked what the hell we were doing in a worn out shop like her's.

"We told her the truth and got our coffee. We all drank at the same time and fell in love with the coffee here. She asked us what we thought and we said that the coffee was amazing. She smiled and said thank you. She told us about herself and asked us our stories. So we told her everything. From beginning to end. Then we offered her some help."

"Yeah, sure some help," interrupted Alex. She held three coffees in her hand, "They offered to help me paint this place. This boy here offered to help with advertisements on campus. They helped me rebuild this place from the bottom up. And for that, I will be forever grateful."

Blaine gave a nod of his head. Then he looked like he remembered something.

"You never properly introduced yourself Kurt." Kurt then remembered that.

"Oh… sorry. Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Lover of coffee and future designer… I hope. Things have been going so well so far, though."

Alex gave a smile. "Good, very good. And Kurt you promised to talk to your friends about performing on my new open-mic nights. Yet," she looked around dramatically, "I hear no… phones, or… replies. Where are they Kurt? Where are they?" She gave a giggle and started singing, "Where is the song that goes like this? Where is it? Where?"

Kurt laughed and finished his coffee. "Well I gotta go crazy girl. See you tomorrow. Make sure everything's ready to go before you start to freak Mercy, Tina, and Rach out."

He got up and left only to hear his name being called.

"Hey Kurt! Wait up!" It was Blaine.

"Yeah," Kurt said stopping. He turned to face the out of breath young man.

"Can I get your phone number?" Kurt blushed, "I mean to talk to you again?"

"Yeah sure," Blaine handed Kurt his iphone and watched as Kurt tapped in his number, "There you go. See ya round Blaine!" and with that Kurt walked off towards his apartment to cook dinner for his friends.

/

"And that is how your parents met," the still white haired Alex said. The two 10 year old in front of her glared, "WHAT? I only tell what I saw and what I hear. You want a better version ask your parents yourselves!"

"Aunt Alexandria, They are out on a date," said the older twin Artemis.

"Don't you remember?" said the younger Apolla.

"Yes, I realize," said Alex who was being glared at still. It was creepy even though they had the same surrogate and birth father (Kurt), Apolla's mannerisms and looks, besides her hair tone and skin tone were similar to Blaine's, while Artemis's mannerism's and looks, even though her hair and eye color were close to Blaine's, she was more similar to Kurt.

"You two scare me," said Alex looking at the two girls smirks.

"We know!" They said in unison with similar voices.

"Aunt Alex? Can you tell us the story of how Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike got together?" asked Artemis.

"Sure thing sweetie. So once upon a time in the AJ's coffee shop…"

Give me reviews! Please! And Buried Child is a real play. Just saying.


End file.
